1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to children's amusement devices and more particularly relates to a detective set including various play items designed for playing a detective game.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Children's play sets, such as doctor or nurse sets, and the like have, in the past, been well received by the public. Such sets, due to the variety of their contents, can keep children amused for extended periods of time and are very popular with children. Detective games also are popular with children but, so far as is known, a comprehensive set for playing detective games has not yet been provided.